Paying Up
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: After losing a battle, the girl doesn't have the money to pay. So the winner lets his Venusaur have some fun with her. Who likes tentacles? Smut. One shot. OC


Silver: (looking up legal info for disclaimer) 'The Pokémon Company'? Well, no way in hell they can branch out.

Paying Up

Oc Characters: Ramona & Brit

Pokémon: Venusaur

Warning(s): Tentacles (vines); Unrealism; Poképhilia; broken mental state

'The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, 4kids, Satoshi Tajiri; TV Tokyo, Kids WB/Warner Brothers, The Pokémon Company, and Cartoon Network. Please support official release!'

(Third Person)

"Hey there!" a female voice called. The 19 year old turned to see a teenage trainer. She was in a mini skirt revealing some very attractive creamy white legs and a blouse that sported her still developing B-34 breast along with a petite body. Her red hair was tucked inside a roll making a pony-tail. At the young age of 16, she could turn any head she wanted.

"Wanna have a battle?" she asked spiritually. The man chuckled at her request.

"Do you have any clue who I am?" Brit, the newly crowned Pokémon master asked. He had a strong jaw line with a light goatee over his farmer tanned skin. His short dark black hair matched his plain leather jacket. He towered over Ramona at 6'2. Blue jeans that had been worn out and dark fingerless gloves finished the outfit.

Romana smiled brightly, "Come on! I just got started and I wanna battle another trainer." Brit was barely able to contain his laughter.

Here he was, coming home from achieving the dream of a lifetime! Fame and fortune were all his! He had succeeded in becoming a Pokémon master! Now he was being challenged to a battle by a rookie?

Deciding to humor her, "Alright fine. Let's battle!" Right outside route 8, the two took position.

The girl from Saffron called, "Go! Eeevee!" Out of the ball came a small evolution Pokémon. It roared as loud as it could! Though it sounded like a puppy yawning.

Getting out his Poké-dex, Brit saw that the Eevee had a level of 5. This girl wasn't kidding when she said, 'just got a new Pokémon'. He sighed in pity.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Taking out his original starter, Brit cried, "Go! Venusaur!" The giant seed looked down at its enemy. He turned back to his owner, glaring at Brit as if he were saying, 'are you serious? I go to hell with Blaine and you pull me out for this shit?' Brit shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

The Eevee was tackling the grass monsters leg the whole time. Level 5 vs. level 100. You do the math.

"Well, I'll give you credit for courage." Brit stated. "Show 'em how to use tackle." Following orders, Venus just cocked it head down under Eevee, and catapulted it into the trees.

"EEVEE!" Ramona shouted running after her little fox. By the time Eevee fell out, he had fainted. Disappointed, "Eevee return." She got back up. Full of naïve faith, she grabbed another ball and tossed it into battle!

"Go! Pidgey!" In order not to waste time: the girl didn't understand the phrase, 'those who fail to learn from history, are doomed to repeat it'. And repeat,

"Ekans!"

After repeat,

"Rattata!"

After repeat,

"Meowth!?"

After repeat,

"Sandshrew?"

And now it was time to pay up.

"$600." Brit said holding his palm out.

"Oh, right." Ramona sighed getting out her wallet. The problem was…she didn't have $600 dollars. Her wallet contained $78 and a spa coupon.

"You don't have the money. Do you?" Brit asked blankly.

The teen whimpered, "No! I'm so sorry! I'm not a mooch! I promise! I'll do anything you want to pay up!" Brit's male perversion kicked in to her foolish plea.

The man from Celadon quoted, "Anything?"

!

On her knees giving a blowjob to her superior. Ramona was bobbing her head back and forth down the 8 inch shaft of a master. Making sure she made the loud slurping noise, Brit was getting even more turned on by the work of the teenager.

"That's it. Use your tongue." Brit ordered. "Lick it like a blow-pop." Ramona obliged by lapping her wet tongue around length. One hand lightly massaging her captures balls and the other gripped on his waist for leverage.

Even though it was forced upon her, the youngster was enjoying it greatly. The feeling of a pulsing dick sliding down her mouth to her throat. The taste of his member staying in her. The amount it took up was famishing Ramona as well.

Brit clutched her hair slamming her down all the way to his pubic hair! The entirety of him was brushing against her uvula! Now, he was forcing a deep-throat. Ramming Ramona's face into him at a great speed! She was doing her best to suck and lick her master at the same time.

"That's it! Drink it all up!" With the warning, Brit released his warm milk down the 16-year-old's mouth! The long stream of cum was pushing Ramona to the edge! Unable to drink the master's release, she had an orgasm of her own. Ramona had cum from sucking a man's dick!

Now done, Brit pulled out of Ramona's white filled mouth. She savored the wonderful gift her competitor delivered.

"Well, that makes up for $100." He taunted, "Now, to make up for the other $500."

Still on her knees, "Okay…what else do you want me to do for you?" Brit pushed Ramona onto her back and spread her legs. "Wait! I'm a virgin so please go slo-" Not even listening, Brit ripped through her hymen in a second!

As blood leaked out, Ramona screamed in unbearable pain. Digging her nails into the dirt, her head arched with tears breaking out. She had just been robbed of her childhood and it hurt.

Ignoring the girl in pain, Brit pumped in and out of the tight pussy. His cock grind against the inner walls filling her completely. Ramona was being stretched to the brim and it was the most pleasurable feeling ever.

Her cunt was being abused by the man she just met! The screams she began with were being replaced with moans. Ecstasy was taking over her body.

In and out Brit kept pounding her into the filthy ground. Ramona's legs wrapped around the dominating trainer's waist.

"Harder! Harder!" she begged like a slut. She bucked her hips into the intercourse. Closer and closer she came to the edge again. She chanted, "Brit! Brit! Brit!" She was at the cliff! "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! MASTER! MASTER! MASTER! MASTEEEEEER! GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her juices spilled all over Brit's dick following the scream. Her pussy clenched around his cock bringing Brit into his climax with one final thrust. Ramona's belly filled to the core with semen. The feeling of a man painting her insides was pure bliss.

The foolish girl sat there on the ground panting in defeat. The man however, was unleashing his evil plan.

"Well," Brit said getting up and pulling out, "I think you're loose enough now." The victim looked up wondering what he met.

A flash of light blinded Ramona for a brief moment. Before her vision could return, she was upside-down suspended in the air by vines.

"Venusaur!" the Pokémon called.

"Uh…Brit?" Ramona asked. She knew what was about to happen. But she never once thought that she would ever have sex with a Pokémon! Let alone via vines!

Brit sat there with a smile, waiting for the show.

(R-Pov)

The slimy, pulsing, vines entered my pussy! It was deeper than Brit went. So much deeper! It was breaking into my stomach! The insane mix of breaching pain and unholy pleasure were ripping me apart!

I yelled into the sky, cumming on impact! That allowed another vine to shove itself into my throat! The vines around my legs spread them letting another tentacle to pirate my asshole!

Not holding back, they wiggled around as they bucked inside me violently! Vines holding my limbs in the air as I flailed around being raped. I was in a purgatory! A sweet hell!

I didn't think anything could ravage me so much! The vine inside my cunt was bulging against my stomach! I looked pregnant with a restless baby!

My ass was the one giving me the most pain. The length was rubbing the core of my back. The thickness of it all was sending me into the multiple orgasms!

My mouth was acting as the source of a riot! The tip of this tentacle ramming down my throat into my chest! I was gagging on the make-shift cock! My only regret was that I couldn't suck it!

My breast, as small as they were, were being fondled by the Pokémon! His vines squeezed and picked at the nipples. The stimulation clouded my mind.

I was Venusaur's bitch. Pounded from all angles and with no free will, I lost the sense of an orgasm building. He broke my pussy. My cunt was just a running stream now! Constantly releasing my juices in sexual satisfaction.

My eyes went half-lidded. All tension against the rocking motion was released. I gave up. This was no longer a punishment. It was my inauguration of becoming a slut. I wish this could last forever! But, the Venusaur had to reach a climax.

"Venusaur!" the Pokémon yelled! I saw giant clumps fill inside the vines as the pace grew faster! He was cumming! Oh God! Yes! I wanted its seed so badly!

My mouth was first to receive the blessing! The bitter taste of him was overwhelming! My eyes shot back open as his milk overflowed. My mouth couldn't take the gallons of semen and some escaped through my nose! It pulled out of me satisfied.

Next was unbelievable! It defied logic! The vine in my ass went even deeper! It was past my lower body and inside my chest!

Like the true whore I became, I screeched, "MASTER! IT HURTS! PLEASE! VENUSAUR! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

He didn't care. My gut cringed as I puked back out the cum! That was what he needed to completely impale me! The vine was in my asshole shooting out of my mouth!

I think I wet myself! I can't feel anything anymore. I knew the tentacle in my pussy was still obliterating me, but it was irrelevant to the fucking of the other one in my rectum.

The only thing I felt was the tentacle my cunt peed on releasing it's cum inside my womb. The gallons of milk rushing into my hopeless body was the nail in the coffin. I needed to catch a bulbasur and train it. It pulled out shortly afterward. Leaving me with the one final vine.

The part erupting out of my mouth was wrapping itself around my neck as the rest fucked my entire body! It got faster and faster signing my end! This was it! The final climax!

"VENUSAUR!" it shouted! The bulge carrying the cum traveled throughout my infrastructure! In my ass, past my stomach, through my chest, out my mouth, and spilling all over my wrecked body and face. He painted me cream white. I came for a final time with my master before he dropped my worthless body to the floor.

I couldn't move. My limbs were useless. I was in heaven lying there like used trash. Bathed in hot milk, with cum drooling out of my urine soaked pussy, I was beyond satisfied.

"Alright. We're clear." Brit said. I don't wanna be clear! I want this to last forever! The rest of my life as Master Brit's sex toy!

"Please." I uttered. "Don't leave me like this. Take me with you." It took all of my strength to just say that much.

Brit smiled as he turned around, "Don't worry, I left you a present." The Venusaur was called back into his ball. The master had left and I was all alone.

It took a half hour, but I managed to roll onto my back. My elbow hit something oval shaped. Turning my head, I saw a Pokémon egg! Was this what Brit meant by a present?

The green pattern matched the skin of the bulbasaur family.

Oh fuck-the-hell yes!

END

Silver: Well, I'm a sick little bastard, aren't I?


End file.
